Glitch's Meme Debut/Transcript
Yoshi: It's another day... for challengers... (Suddenly, an Ultra Wormhole opens in the sky! A glowing black invitation falls out from the Ultra Wormhole before it closes.) Yoshi: Okay...?! I want to see who sent that to me! (Yoshi exits her secret level to meet the character that sent the invitation to her.) ????????: Hee hee hee... I knew a person like you would come out to look for me sooner or later... Yoshi: Huh? Who are you? ????????: My name is not important right now... what is important is that mysterious invitation you have in your hands right now. I am about to hold a party. The theme? Brilliant light show! Once it is done, I have a light buffet on my hands! The party benefits you, the aftermath benefits me! Everyone wins! Except for a person named Bruce Secretii. I have studied the Secretiis before I sent down the invitations, and Bruce is the only one that might bring trouble to the party should she arrive. Her magic is focused around making things disappear! How would you react if your food suddenly went missing, huh?! Exactly! Bruce is not going, and that is final! Well, see you at the party! (The character then runs off without revealing a name.) Yoshi: I say this calls for a group meeting... (Elsewhere, the Flower Secretiis are having a group meeting since Yoshi requested one.) Bruce: Hey gals! Nice to take a break from the secret levels for once! Lotus: Yeah. Sure is nice. Yoshi: But now I have a new matter to talk about. This mysterious inviation to a party. It's black, and yet it's glowing somehow, as if it is refracting light! There must be one explanation for this. SECRETII MAGIC! Lily: I have to agree with Yoshi there. There is no other way that a glowing black card is possible..! Bruce: Let me take at this! I know the real deal behind these cards... Lily: HEY! YOU CANNOT TOUCH THIS! YOU WERE NOT INVITED! Yoshi: What Lily said. When I talked to the character who sent down the invitations, it said that Bruce is not going since she might bring trouble to the party should she arrive. Bruce: What the?! I am not invited to the party?! How dare you leave out the one Flower Secretii that could have all the knowledge about Necrozma?! Yoshi: Nec- - -who?! Bruce: Yoshi, Necrozma is basically the thing that sent the invitations to you. It designed the invitations to have design features similar to itself. Black. Refracts light. The Prism Star symbol on the back of the card. (Bruce takes Yoshi's card and shows the back of it, where a star-shaped symbol can be seen.) Yoshi: Huh... now I can put a name to the character I talked to earlier... Bruce: Anyways, I am not here to cause trouble like Necrozma assumed I would do. I just want to get a good look at The Blinding One. Lotus: The Blinding One?! Lily: And what's that about, Bruce? Yoshi: I want to know more. Bruce: Basically, a long story short, Necrozma is also known as "The Blinding One", and if there was one thing I want to achieve as a person that knows a lot about Necrozma, it's to look at the form behind the nickname. It looks so amazing! It's basically a four-winged light dragon with multicolored eyes! That has to be so cool, right?! I just want a good look at it! Lily: Look, Bruce. Since you apparently know a lot about this Necrozma creature, then you do have to attend the party. Sorry Lotus. Maybe another seven-character meme can do you in as part of the HSMP. Lotus: Okay... (Lotus sulks.) Lily: I will have to sneak you in using my Secretii Magic! (The camera zooms out, revealing an eavesdropper!) Glitch: Le gasp1!1 Bruce iz koming after all?1? I muzt warn somebody! (Glitch goes out to warn Yoshi.) Glitch: Yoszi! Your zizter is planning on koming to the partay after all1!1 You muzt warn Nekrozma about thiz1!1 Yoshi: But Bruce said that she is not planning to cause trouble- Glitch: No! Nekrozma azzumed that Bruce waz going to cauze trouble, zo it iz not inviting her and that iz that! Warn Nekrozma now or elze I will forse you to do it. Yoshi: Fine... (Yoshi returns to Necrozma.) Necrozma: You're back already?! What brings you here? Yoshi: A fellow Secretii named Glitch has been eavedropping on things as of late. Glitch found out that Lily is planning to sneak Bruce into the party. Glitch forced me to talk to you on their behalf. Necrozma: What?! Why couldn't have Glitch told me directly?! Yoshi: I think it mainly has to do with the way Glitch speaks... Necrozma: Whatever. Glitch is not invited to my party anymore! Once you run into Glitch again, be sure to let them know about this new development. Yoshi: Okay... (Yoshi lets Glitch know that Necrozma has not invited them to its party anymore.) Glitch: WHAT?!?!?!?! Yoshi: You couldn't tell Necrozma directly, so you had me do it. And that essentially got you banned from the party. Glitch: But I waz so hyped up for a Nekrozma partay! Yoshi: Maybe you should muster up the courage to directly speak to others next time. Anyways, I am heading for the party. (Yoshi leaves for the party.) Glitch: So Nekrozma thinks it kould ban me from the partay?! I am going to teach that stupid prizm a lezzon! My Zecretii Magik zhall zummon a darc ritual so I kan krash the Nekrozma partay! Thiz will be zo good... (Glitch runs off so they can perform the ritual.) Glitch: Here we go... m- (Glitch is suddenly interrupted by a pokerfaced Pikachu.) Pikachu: Hey Glitch. You looked like you were in the middle of something. Glitch: It iz nothing to worry about. I am juzt prakticing my magik, that iz all. Pikachu: Oh... in that case, I need help getting back to the BrantSteele arena. Glitch: The eksit is that-a-way. (Glitch points their hand towards somewhere.) Pikachu: Thanks for the help! (Pikachu leaves.) Glitch: Now what waz I doing... oh yez! The darc ritual! Here we go... (The camera cuts to the party.) Mike: Hey Mary. Let's talk about the party. Mary: That's a good idea, Mike. Mike: So I have already noticed it's kinda dark in here. Has Necrozma already gotten started on the light buffet it promised for itself once the party ended? Mary: I wouldn't be surprised if that thing already had a head start. I am more curious about what's going to happen next. Mike: Yeah. What if Bruce or Glitch comes in to crash the party? Or maybe even Sam, since he hasn't arrived yet? Mary: Now that you said it, I haven't seen Sam at all. Mike: I think Sam had mistakenly set his alarm for P.M. instead of A.M. again. Mary: He's going to sleep the whole party away. Mike: I hope Sam arrives soon enough. Mary: I agree, Mike. Sam is my good friend and all. (The curtain drops.) Eevee: Hey everyone! The main show is about to start! (The other characters are very interested in that... only for that to disappear once Necrozma appears and starts ranting.) Necrozma: Alright! Now that everyone is here, I just want to know the answers to one simple question. Why did you all forget about my special day?! It was last week! Eevee: Hey! What makes you think you have the right to accuse us of forgetting about your special day?! I thought your special day was on the day Pokemon USUM was released, where you got the chance to steal the spotlight, literally! Necrozma: Well, think of that day as like an anniversary. Now let me continue my rant! Eevee: But Necrozma- (Eevee gets interrupted. He realizes he won't be able to speak over the rant, so he keeps his mouth shut. That's when somebody else comes in to the party.) Bruce: Worry no more Necrozma! I, Bruce Secretii, have come in to save the day! Lily: My Secretii Magic worked wonders here. Bruce: I have collaborated with the other Secretiis and the people at the party to come up with a gift for Necrozma here! Since the Secretii job pays no money whatsoever, we had to organize some sort of donation box so that I had enough money to put together this gift! And now, the gift is coming to you. (Bruce gives Necrozma the shared gift.) Bruce: I hope you enjoy it. (Bruce looks at the camera.) Bruce: I swear if this gift is not enough to bring out The Blinding One, I am going to be so disappointed in myself... ?????: Inkoming1!1 (Glitch falls from a portal from the wall, followed by Pikachu, who wounds up destroying Necrozma's shared gift via Volt Tackle.) Glitch: I kame here to ruin the partay zince that stupid prizm decided I wazn't invited anymore1!! (Glitch points the middle finger at Necrozma.) Pikachu: I thought I was going back to the BrantSteele arena, but Glitch instead made me crash the party. Sorry. (Necrozma is stunned speechless!) Bruce: What did you do, Glitch?! You ruined the gift we all planned for Necrozma! It is about to go into Ultra Burst and it is all thanks to your stupid a**! Yoshi: Bruce...?! Did you just swear?! Bruce: Sorry about my language, Yoshi. But it had to be done. After all, Glitch did ruin our present... Lily: Ultra Burst...?! That does not sound good... Mike: Somebody please save Code LTIB... Mary: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!! Eevee: Guys, Pikachu just came in at the wrong time! He is innocent! And besides, Necrozma is not that angry at us, right?! (Eevee then looks at Necrozma, who is now angry and glowing.) Eevee: Right?! (Necrozma then goes through Ultra Burst and becomes Ultra Necrozma, before proceeding to escape and go on a rampage.) Bruce: And... Necrozma is gone. Again. Yoshi: But... I think you succeeded in your goal anyway? Bruce: You have a point, sis. I think I kinda succeeded. Well, my gift did bring out The Blinding One, just not in the way I expected... Pikachu: Uh... uh... uh... - - - - - oh no. The wrath of Ultra Necrozma has returned with a vengeance... Eevee: Ugh... (Eevee slaps Glitch!) Eevee: Glitch, you idiot! If it wasn't for your dark ritual, we wouldn't have to face Ultra Necrozma's wrath all over again! And besides, Pikachu was only at the wrong place at the wrong time. (Eevee smiles at Pikachu.) Pikachu: Thanks for defending me... Glitch: Fine! I zhall take that zlap like a man! Instead, it iz rezearzch time1!1 (Glitch goes off to do research.) Yoshi: Okay, what do we do now? (Meanwhile with Mike and Mary, who are located somewhere away from the party...) Mike: Let's watch TV. Mary: Okay. (Mary turns on the TV.) Harvey: This is Harvey Zilth with an emergency news broadcast from BT Productions! A big city is currently in a state of emergency after Necrozma went through Ultra Burst and then proceeded to go on a rampage. Rumors say the character that caused Necrozma to go through such rage is Glitch Secretii, but the exact details are unknown at the moment. I will give out this piece of advice: Cut off all power while you still can, since Necrozma feeds on light energy! By doing this, it will be starved of its energy source and thus collapse and return to Normal Form. For the latest news story, this is Harvey Zilth, signing out. Mike: Necrozma?! Mary: Rampage?! Mary/Mike: (simultaneously) The party! Glitch must have done this! (Mike and Mary decide to return to the party. Meanwhile, back at the party...) Bruce: Oh maaaaaaan! (Bruce starts crying.) Bruce: All I wanted to do was get a good look at The Blinding One and be in blissful awe over how beautiful and gorgeous it looks... but Glitch had to come by and make the transformation come about in horrific fashion! Lily: There, there. Since Yoshi cannot comfort you for obvious reasons, I had to step in. Understand, Yoshi? Yoshi: I understood. But I am still concerned for Bruce, as she is my sister. Bruce: Thanks... (Then behind Lily's back, Bruce reveals that she was faking it, meaning those were crocodile tears.) Bruce: (thoughts) I cannot believe Lily and Yoshi fell for it that easily! All I had to do was pretend to be an Alolan Pokemon that would normally be so thirsty over The Blinding One! Glitch didn't deserve being chewed out, you know? Glitch is a Secretii! We must treat them like family. (Just then, Sam finally arrives at the party.) Sam: Hi guys. Did you miss me? Mike: Sam! You're here after all! Mary: We were worried so sick about you! Sam: So, did I miss anything? Glitch: You did, and it waz all bekauze of le me1!1 I uzed my Zekretii Magik to help me out with thiz darc ritual aimed to teleport me back to the partay since Nekrozma over there zaid I wazn't invited anymore... and what did I do?! I angered Nekrozma to the point it Ultra Burst and went on a rampage1!1 And that is bad newz for everyone zinse I resently did some rezearzch on Ultra Nekrozma, and it is infamous because of Hau ridikuclously difficult the bozz fight waz1!1 Sam: You did what?! Bruce: Actually! The real person at fault is Sam! If he arrived earlier, he could've prevented the Ultra Burst and thus Eevee and Pikachu wouldn't to face Ultra Necrozma! Sam is the leader of Code LTIB for a good reason! Yoshi: Sam... you disappointed me... you could've helped out, but chose not to arrive until it was too late... (Lily just angrily aims her water hose at Sam.) Pikachu: Sam! You were supposed to help out! What makes you think you could arrive late?! Mike: You clearly haven't learned your lesson from LTIB when Mr. Warner fired you for being late to work. Mary: You are usually the savior for us! But since you arrived late, you ruined everything! Glitch: It iz Sam'z fault1!1 Sam'z! Sam'z! Sam'z! Eevee: If you arrived earlier, we wouldn't have to be preparing for a boss fight against Ultra Necrozma. You should be ashamed. Sam: Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... (Sam is in TANTRUM MODE!) Sam: NO NO NO NO NO DAMN DAMN DAMN CRAP CRAP CRAP HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR RUINING EVERYTHING IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BLAME IT SHOULD BE GLITCH BECAUSE GLITCH ADMITTED GUILT FOR CAUSING THIS WHOLE THING YOU ALL SHOULD BE BLAMING GLITCH AND NOT ME YOU SHOULD BLAME GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH!!! (Cue an explosion.) Mike: Sam, are you alright? Mary: Speak to me, Sam! Sam: I am alright. Why is everyone blaming me just because I arrived late? This is sounding like LTIB all over again. (Meanwhile, Yoshi is breathing heavily.) Bruce: Yoshi, what's wrong? Another attack? Yoshi: No... it's just that the whole Ultra Necrozma situation is making me a nervous wreck... Lily: We should bring Yoshi back to her secret level. Bruce: Agreed. Yoshi, we're bringing you back to Pinna Park. (But before Bruce or Lily could get a good grip on Yoshi, Yoshi renders herself invisible with Yoshi Camo. Yoshi renders herself visible again while she is next to Sam.) Yoshi: Uh, no. You cannot get me that easily. I am only giving you a fair fight once Bruce hands over her magic wand to me. Bruce: Fine! Anything to please sis. (Bruce gives Yoshi her magic wand. Yoshi then proceeds to use Bruce's wand to summon a bag of ships to crush Sam with.) Sam: Ouch! You broke me! Oww. Bruce: Yoshi! Why did you crush Sam like that?! Yoshi: I needed to do something to relieve myself from the pressure. I'm feeling better now, so you can take me back to Pinna Park any time. Bruce: In that case, I shall take this back... (Bruce retrieves her magic wand.) Lily: We're going back now... (Bruce uses her magic wand to poof herself, Yoshi, Lily, and Glitch away.) Mike: Let's take Sam to the hospital... Mary: I agree with Mike. (Mike and Mary rush Sam to the hospital.) Eevee: Pikachu, recruit all the Mimikyu we can find! I'll go locate the Zoroark and Zorua. Pikachu: Why did you assign me to get the Mimikyu?! Don't you realize they are so jealous of me?! Eevee: Pikachu! You do your job, or we let Ultra Necrozma destroy us. Your choice, really. Pikachu: Fine! I am not allowing myself to get defeated that easily! (Eevee and Pikachu leave. Meme end.) Category:Transcripts